Myraddin Sunfury
“I come all this way to give you a ten thousand year old scroll and all you can say is 'thanks?' Humans. Hrmph.” ''- Myraddin Physical Appearance Myraddin is tall by the standards of his race. His hair was once a bright shade of red, that began to become bleached due to his interactions with the arcane torrent. Myraddin routinely visits the barbers in order to maintain a raven haired look. Though his form is lean, finely muscled and displays a since of fierce exercise regiment, one look at his mostly unblemished skin would speak volumes as to his lack of martial combat or life-long hard work. Lines of his skin along his chest, back, shoulders, mid-drift and thighs are etched with deep blood red tribal-like runes. Marking his body as a sort of tapestry to what purpose, if any, they serve is unknown to any but those who speak ancient high elven. His eyes shine naturally blue, with no hint of the green taint that mars most of his race. Personality Over the years Myraddin has shown himself to be an adept student and mentor. His depth of knowledge is something that he enjoys sharing with others, not in a manner that seems bragging but one that seems to indicate a natural affinity for teaching others. He has displayed many skills that would serve him well as a politician, shrewd negotiating skills that are paired with an unwavering willingness to manipulate any situation to better benefit the goal to which he is working on. Despite this, he shows no love in games of politics or nobility, unless they do in fact serve some purpose of his. While Myraddin serves no 'Code of Honor' to speak of, he is intensely loyal to his people the Sindoerei and Kirin Tor, his students and those to whom manage to find themselves befriended by him. This loyalty often comes to a point of intentional blindness to their faults. Though not quick to anger, once he has become so he is equally difficult to quell. Like most Sindorei, Myraddin views members of the most other races as "lesser." This is not a view he applies universally, but generally. He sees them as children, beings whom live a butterfly's life and as such lack any long-lived view or the ripples their actions create in the river of life. Though he has rejected a noble's life among the Sindorei, he is quite uppity when it comes to dealing with the dregs of society. Idiosyncrasies *Most often wears a hood in order to conceal his whitening hair. *Has an affinity for Dragons, Dragon Lore and most things Dragon related. *Is --always-- accompanied by a Familiar, that signifies his current school of magic. Even if you don't see it. History 'Founding of Quel'thalas' : During the time of Dath'Remar the exiled High Elves were lost in the wilderness of Lordaeron. As the exiles traversed the Tirisfal Glades, they began to realize that in being cut off from the Well of Eternity they had lost many things that set them apart from the so-called "Lesser Races," such as immortality and immunity from the elements. Many died in the trek from the glades to what would one day be known as Quel'thalas and those who survived did so by setting themselves apart from the pampered elves they had once been. One among them was Ther'ian, an elf whom served with such ferocity that he earned the name 'Sunfury,' in honor of being the Sunstrider's right hand. 'Not so humble Beginnings... : Myraddin was born to a noble family. His parents Atreus and Nerial were in the service of King Anasterian Sunstrider. His father serving a life-long career of military service, while his mother served as a member of the Convocation of Silvermoon. : Myraddin, along with his older brother Alkaiser, were raised from early points in their lives to follow in the path of their parents. Alkaiser, the first born, was to be his Father's Heir and the future of their Ranger Ancestry. This left Myraddin to follow in his mother's path, weaving the flows of mana as a mage of the first order. Both brothers were raised as Nobles, attending the finest classes and having the finest tutors, as was their station. While Alkaiser embraced this life, Myraddin found only solace in his books even at an early age. : The disparity between brothers grew and grew as the years passed. Myraddin was soon sent away to magical city of Dalaran, there he would study the ways of magic. There among the Kirin Tor, Myraddin spent much of his life. He learned the ways of Magic, Diplomacy, Decorum and Debate, on his road to becoming a scholar and a mage. '''First War : The First War took place far from the lands of Lordaeron, but the actions of the last Guardian Medivh did not escape the notice of the Kirin Tor. Having become a trusted capable mage in his own right, Myraddin was assigned to a small group of Kirin Tor, tasked with investigating the darkness surrounding the Dark Portal. Though at the time none knew that Medivh was directly responsible, nor that he was possessed by the evil power of demon lord Sargeras, the Kirin Tor also sent Medivh an apprentice by the name of Khadgar. : As the events of the First War played out Myraddin, along with others of his expedition, were caught mostly on the fringe. Despite this, one significant event in Myraddin's life came of the First War, when his aged former 'Master' and leader of the Expedition became afflicted with a strange malady that would cost him his life. This was Myraddin's first true introduction to demonic arcane magic known as Fel. This first gruesome introduction would shape him and his perspective on magic for all the rest of his days. : While never taking direct action in the First War, Myraddin was among those who studied the magic involved in the aftermath of it. Including the mystical properties of the Dark Portal, the dark magic used by the Shadow Council and Karazhan itself. Though these efforts proved largely unsuccessful for many years, as Karazhan fell beneath the curse of it's dead master and the location of the Dark Portal remained shrouded mostly in mystery. : At the end of the First War, as the Orcs sacked the city of Stormwind, Myraddin and his expedition were distraught by the loss of their leader to power of Demonic Fel-magic. Fearing that their own capture would leave the Kirin Tor blind to the danger of Horde, Myraddin took charge of the expedition and called for their return home. This act, when later reaching his Brother Alkaiser, would brand Myraddin a coward in the eyes of his brother and later lead to his own unofficial exile from his Family. 'Second War' : When the Drums of War first began to beat in Lordaeron, the Sunfury family was among the first to be summoned to answer it's call. King Anasterian answered the blood oath his family entered in to ages past, but he did so reluctantly at first. Sending only a limited number of warships, each carrying a minimalist number of warriors and rangers. Among them was Alkaiser, hoping to make a name for himself and prove that not all of his family were cowards as he believed Myraddin to be. : Unbeknownst to Alkaiser, Myraddin too was shipping off to War. Dalaran's leadership had already answered the missives from King Terenas and Myraddin was among the few of those with any experience with the Orc-Horde. Myraddin was charged with leading one of several covens of sorcerers whom would help in preparing the defense of Alliance territory. 'Introduction to War' : Despite having seen the aftermath of the events of the first War, Myraddin had lived for over two hundred and fifty years without being on a battle-field himself. Though armed with the book knowledge of thousands, even though faced with many personal trials along the way and being hundreds of years older than most of those around him, he was still an unknown quantity. As such for most of the six years following the fall of Stormwind, he was given menial jobs of little importance. : All of this changed in one pivotal moment, when the Horde launched one of it's many surprise attacks upon the Human City of Southshore. The brutal assault came seemingly from no where and while most were caught flat-footed. Myraddin and his apprentice Eventide young gnomish woman, proved to be difference makers in first holding back the assault and then covering the retreat of civilians to Tarren Mill. : Over the course of the next year, Myraddin's experience in War would rise and rise. Unfortunately most of his experiences were in defeat. Word then reached his ears of the invasion of Quel'Thalas and though he wished to return home, to stand with his race, with his family and friends, he chose believe in their strength and stood firm in his duties given from the Kirin Tor. Yet again, while this decision proved right in the long run, it was not a choice that his brother or family would live with lightly. Ataeus Sunfury, father and Patriach of the Family, was among those killed defending against the push in to Eversong Woods by the brutish Orcs and their fiendish Troll allies. : The siege of Quel'thalas ended only with the help of the Alliance, to whom the Blood Elves had only aided in pittance at the beginning. Shamed by this and enraged not only by the attack upon them by the Horde, but the theft of magical runestones, the Sindorei joined the War in full. For a short time the two Brothers, Alkaiser and Myraddin, set aside their differences and fought side by side to push the Horde back to Zul'Dare. : Myraddin and those from his expedition some years earlier, aided in the finding of the Dark Portal. Many describe the final battle to have been the bloodiest of the first or second War, a testament that Myraddin would surely agree with. With the Dark Portal destroyed, the Second War came to an end. 'Calm Before the Storm' : After the closing of the Dark Portal and the end of the Second War, Myraddin chose not to return to Dalaran straight away. With the assault upon Eversong having left an indelible mark upon the Sin'Dorei people, Myraddin wanted to help with rebuilding. The task of doing so was a lot more difficult though. Alkaiser held his brother responsible for the lack of quick response to the Troll and Orc invasion of the Woods. To those, like Alkaiser, a Sin'Dorei's first loyalty should always be to the Sin'Dorei. Where as Myraddin saw his service to the Kirin Tor as being part of aiding the greater Sin'Dorei culture. He believed that in staying true to the Kirin Tor, that he was engendering trust and loyalty between the Kirin Tor and his own people. He believed that he, and the other Elves whom came to Dalaran to study, was paving the way towards a permanent alliance between Dalaran and Silvermoon. Try as he might, with their Father gone and their Mother having fallen in to a sort of self-imposed exile, Alkaiser was the one now in charge of their House and he did not want his brother's help any further. : Despite the Orc Horde being shattered and it's people all put within internment camps, this was not a time of peace among the races. King Anasterian believed that human arrogance and poor leadership on behalf of the Alliance had directly lead to the great harm that the Horde was able to cause to Eversong Forest. Less than a year after the end of the Second War, King Anasterian withdrew the Sin'Dorei people from the Alliance. : At the time of the secession from the Alliance, Myraddin had come to believe that his people were leading a life too insular for their own good. More importantly though, Myraddin came to the realization that there were others of his race whom believed much the same thing. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and Myraddin were much alike. Both were aspiring Wizards, both were sent to Dalaran at a young age in order to study and both were of the belief that their people were a dying race if they continued down the path of pure isolation. The two 'young' Wizards would soon become friends. : While Politics across Azeroth played out, Myraddin was enveloped in his studies. He paid little attention to the dalliance of his friend. Prince Kael'thas' designs on the female human Jaina Proudmore, were simply beyond Myr's comprehension. Worse were his competition over her affections with Prince Arthas. Little did he know that this strange tryst would lead to what would come to pass in the next few years. Third War : As events played out across Azeroth, Myraddin spent a great deal of time working abroad. Only through pure happenstance was he in the area known now as Felwood studying the ancient Ruins of Constellas prior to the time of the Battle of Mount Hyjal. There he witnessed first hand the true corruption of Fel Magic and the Burning Legion as they unleashed the Skull of Gul'Dan's power on that lands. In seeing the beautiful lush forests twisted and marred by the demonic energies, Myraddin quickly came to know true hate for the very first time in his life. *: Soon the Third War began in earnest and Myraddin's part in it was mostly on the peripheral. At least until Arthas Menethil lead his Scourge on a path of destruction through Lordaeron. With the Scourge sack of Darrowmere, Scholomance and soon there after the Paladin city of Stratholme, the Wizards of Dalaran knew that the advance was taking them to the door of the Sin'dorei Nation. Most especially Myraddin himself knew and unlike before, this time he raced home to stand with his people. By the time he arrived the Scourge had already breached the Southern Gates and began their march upon Silvermoon. Like many others, Myraddin fought valiantly -but- the Scourge were relentless. For every one of their number that fell, two rose to take their place. While the the Sin'Dorei had no real way of replenishing their numbers. : After the battle the Elven Nation of Quel'Thalas was decimated. A Dead Scar was burned straight down the center of the Eversong Forest. Part of the forest forever turened in to the blight laden Ghostlands. While much of the city of Silvermoon remained standing, it was divided in half and facing constant attack from the remnants of the Scourge left behind. Last, but of course not least, was the defiling of the Sunwell by Arthas himself and the death of King Anasterian and for Myraddin his mother was lost in the final battle as well. : The loss of his Mother, the one member of his family to whom he was close, was a destructive blow. One that was shared by young Kael'Thas, whom had lost his father. This only further drew the men together, bringing them closer as friends and cementing their anti-Isolationist views. Prince Kael was shattered, his will to continue on became a constant source of frustration for many of those around him. Unbeknowst to most, however, was that crippling remorse was becoming a raging inferno for vengeance. While the Prince set about rebuilding the Sin'Dorei people, proclaiming them Blood Elves, in recognition of all the blood that he been spilled in their names, he sent his advisors and confidentes out in to the world. Seemingly the Prince was determined to find allies against the Scourge. : Soon the fight came back to Myraddin's very door and for the first time in his life he was powerless to stop it. The Scourge was relentless. Soon Arthas held the spellbooks of Medivh and Kel'Thuzad in his hands. He would use them to summon the demon lord Archimonde, whom pulvarized Dalaran, leaving it in total ruins. Myraddin only survived by virtue of retreating, with a fair number of others, out of the city. While others would return to reclaim the city later, Myraddin soon found himself with even bigger problems. The return of Archimonde signalled the return of the Burning Legion. : Through out the course of the Third War, Myraddin served as an advisor and mage for many all across Azeroth. His directions limited only by the fact that his people, both Kirin Tor and Sin'Dorei, were scattered in the winds at the hands of Arthas. The Burning Crusade : In the years that passed following the fall of Dalaran, Stratholme, Scholomance and Silvermoon to Arthas and his Scourge, the dread lord disappeared in to the Frozen North. It was believed at the time that he was hunting Illidan Stormrage. : What was unknown to to Myraddin at the time, was that his friend the Prince was true to his word. He too had been reaching out to find new allies. Among them were the naga Queen, Lady Vashj and Illidan himself. This alliance was forced upon them, at least at first, by the actions of alliance Grand Marshal Vartithos. Whom sought any way he could to undermine the leadership of Kael and the aide of the Blood Elves whom were once more honoring their age-old pack with the Kings of Lordaeron. Upon finding the Sin'dorei accepting aide from the so-called nefarious Naga, Garithos had all of the elves (Myraddin and Prince Kael'thas among them) imprisoned in the Dalaran Dungeons. Only through the help of the Lady Vashj were they able to escape, but their escape took them to Outland.... Wrath of the Lich King Cataclysm Mists of Pandaria Currently (May Contain Lore Spoilers!) : With the purging and expelling of the Sunreavers from Dalaran, Myraddin has left the city of Dalaran of his own choosing for the time being. While not strictly a member of the Sunreavers, nor agreeing with their actions? He understands that the tenuous relationship between them and the new Leader of the Kirin Tor, Jaina Proudmoore, has strained her trust of any Sindorei or Member of the Horde. : Taking his role as a 'Champion of the Horde' to mean more than just to serve at the Warchief's leisure, Myraddin has set about attempting to correct what he believes to be the heart of the matter corrupting the once noble Horde of Azeroth; The Ruination of Garrosh Hellscream. Pictures ((Article information )) Category:Blood Elf Category:Mage Category:2013